


Dennor Week Day 3

by TheNamesSid (TheNamesNotImportant)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dennor Week 2020, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, i took a free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesNotImportant/pseuds/TheNamesSid
Summary: “Matthias,” he called. The house was warm and quiet, save for the rain pelting the house. It was a torrential downpour out there.There was no response. He narrowed his eyes. Either Matthias was asleep or he was trying to trick him. The man was normally a light sleeper, the opposite of Lukas, and on top of that he loved making mischief. Especially when the Norwegian didn’t pay enough attention to him.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 28





	Dennor Week Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write angst _(I know comfort doesn't necessarily mean angst, but that's all I could think of for the prompt)_ on my birthday so I took a free day.

He looked up from his laptop. The spot where the Dane had been sitting next to him on the couch was now empty. He ran his hand over it. It was cold now. Lukas had been so engaged in his work and music that he wasn’t sure when the man had left.

He sighed, rolled his shoulders, and stood up. “Matthias,” he called. The house was warm and quiet, save for the rain pelting the house. It was a torrential downpour out there.

There was no response. He narrowed his eyes. Either Matthias was asleep or he was trying to trick him. The man was normally a light sleeper, the opposite of Lukas, and on top of that he loved making mischief. Especially when the Norwegian didn’t pay enough attention to him. 

“You can come out now, Matthias. I know you’re hiding.” It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his games, in fact he expected Matthias to stay hidden, which is exactly why he called out to him. There was also a possibility that he was wrong and the Dane was actually sleeping soundly for once. Either way, the house was quiet. 

He cast his gaze about the room, looking for signs of his mischievous lover. His favourite hiding spot, just inside the hallway closet, a complete blind spot no matter where you approached it from, was empty. He checked their bedroom and bathroom, both of which were devoid of the high spirited blond. The house wasn’t large, the only places he hadn’t checked were the basement and kitchen. There weren’t many hiding spots in the kitchen and neither of them enjoyed going down to the unfinished basement for anything other than laundry. There were way too many dead wasps and spiders. _Hopefully_ dead anyway.

He tried the kitchen anyway. “Okay, you’ve got me. You win,” he admitted defeat when he still couldn’t find him. When he received no response yet again, he sighed. “Whatever, I give up.” He spoke loud and clear so that the Dane could hopefully hear him. There was a chance he might not over the rain which had only gotten stronger. 

He wandered back over to the couch and was about to sit down when he glanced to the window. More specifically, the window curtains. He walked over and threw them open. Unfortunately for him, the man wasn’t behind the curtain, at least not how he expected. Through the heavy rain, and it was extremely heavy, he could make out Matthias’ form standing in their driveway. His lover, a full grown adult, was standing in the pouring rain jumping in puddles. No shoes, no jacket, no umbrella, and sopping wet.

Lukas opened the door and stared out. Matthias had rolled up his pants to keep them from getting wet in the puddles, but it had been a fruitless effort as the rain had soaked them anyway. He had the stupidest smile Lukas had ever seen plastered across his face, and he saw the Dane smile a lot.

He noticed him and his smile grew stupid-er. “Lukas! The rain is super heavy right now and it’s super cool! You should join me!” He was half shouting over the rain. He moved a few steps closer, but stayed on the concrete. He was bouncing on his heels, waiting for him. Lukas put a hand to his face and shook his head softly. “Aw, come on,” he whined. “It’s just a little water.”

He dragged his hand down his face, covering his mouth and the small smile that refused to stay away. He shook his head once again and stepped out onto driveway, closing the door behind him. The rain wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t freezing either. It fell in large, heavy drops. He was soaked to the bone almost instantly.

Matthias greeted him by jumping in puddle immediately in front of him, splashing him.

“Matthias!”

The man stuck his tongue out. “What, you’re already out in the rain.”

“Matthias, you are fully grown adult, what the hell are you doing playing in the rain?” Lukas asked with a hint of exasperation.

“Just because we’re adults doesn’t mean we can’t have fun!” Lukas snorted and stuck his tongue out at him as well. Matthias laughed and mussed his hair. The normally wild golden mane was plastered to the sides of his head. They were both constantly blinking to keep the water out of their eyes.

He let out a small laugh of his own. He was in his twenties, standing in the driveway of his house in the rain and staring up at the love of his life with the happiest face in the world. His eyes were bright and his smile ever present as he acted like a child. 

_“God, I love you.”_ He said it out loud in a whisper without really meaning to, but it was true. His lover’s smile turned into a lopsided grin. Instead of responding with words he leaned in and Lukas met him in a kiss.


End file.
